Dawn of Evil
by S. Lullaby
Summary: The moment Sakura became a woman she was to be the mother of evil by fate. Suddenly thrown into a dangerous game, she musn't, at all costs, be captured by the devil. Can she escape this whole ordeal in one piece? AU ItaSakuSasu Dropped
1. Morning Lyrical

**Dawn Of Evil**

**SeraphimLullaby**

**Summary:**

The moment Sakura became a woman; she was to be the mother of all evil by fate. Suddenly thrown into a dangerous game, she must not, at all costs, be captured by the devil. Can she escape this whole ordeal in one piece? (AU)

**Pairing:**

ItachixSakuraxSasuke (Hooray for somewhat of a love triangle!)

**A/N:**

SL here to bring you a really weird story that randomly popped up into my mind. I want to warn you here on out that this story contains a dark theme with a splash of some one-sided romance. Some characters are extremely OOC well…seeing as this is an alternate universe. Meh. Oh, for some strange reason (if you were wondering…), a movie called the End of Days inspired me to write this. Ugh…I'm a weirdo…

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto. Just thought that you should know that and remember that I never will throughout the rest of this story...or ever.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Morning Lyrical**

The morning air rushed around the petite form of Sakura Haruno as she tottered along the concrete pavement slowly.

With every step she took, the pink-haired youth panted softly. Ever since she was born, she had always been physically weak and had been watched over constantly due to her serious condition.

Despite the fact that she was frail, she had certainly been well endowed with a voluptuous body that any other 16-year-old girl would die for.

Stumbling over her own two feet and feeling her entire being fall forward, the pinkette shut her emerald orbs and braced herself for the pain which never came seeing as the figure who had been walking alongside her caught her with ease.

Opening her eyes as soon as she realized that she had been saved, she averted her gaze to the savior's and allowed the smallest of smiles to grace her lips.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei…"

In response, the masked man merely nodded his head as his lone eye crinkled into a smile of it's own. He so far had been lucky enough to witness her smiles seeing as she hardly ever did so. He didn't know why but she just wouldn't smile as often as other girls. Then again…what she had been going through probably didn't give her any reason to do so.

Turning her attention back to the pavement once she straightened out her uniform, she began to totter along yet again, though this time she attempted to be a bit more cautious so as not to cause trouble for her companion.

As the breeze picked up and lightly tugged at her waist length tendrils making them dance about her, she found herself lost in thought. For some strange reason, she felt rather uneasy and unusually queasy today.

When a pang of pain shot through her stomach, she stopped and leaned over slightly. Placing tiny hands on the hem of her plaid skirt, Sakura groaned internally as she waited for the pain to pass. _So much for not causing Kakashi-sensei any more trouble today… _

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" her companion asked in a worried tone. With the nod of her head, the girl slowly brought herself back up right.

"Y-Yes…I apologize for worrying you Kakashi-sensei…it was nothing." Taking a deep breath, the man shook his head and placed a hand atop her own head, ruffling her hair gently with a fond look in his eye.

"Well…we better get a move on. Can't be late again like last time!" And with that, the two continued on their way to school, one feeling very sick while the other mildly concerned.

* * *

In the middle of class, Sakura nearly gasped aloud as she felt her stomach cramp. Raising her hand shakily, she hoped to catch the attention of her teacher. 

"Sakura?" Kakashi called out to her after spotting her raised hand. What could she have wanted in the middle of the lecture? Was it a question? The silver haired man brushed the last thought off in a heartbeat. She already knew this stuff.

"May I use the restroom sensei?" responding weakly, Sakura willed herself not to pass out right then and there. That would be far too embarrassing. After a moments hesitation, as if debating whether to let her go or not, he decided to let her slide this once. She was, after all, a good student and never really asked to go anyways.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura stood up and started for the front of the class, carefully making her way forward so as not to bump into anyone's desk. That would've been the last thing she wanted especially when she saw Karin and her girls glare at her when she walked by.

They must've thought that she was a damn teacher's pet then because Kakashi hardly ever let anyone in that class go. He always thought that they should've gone before class and that if he did let them go, they might goof off instead of doing what they were supposed to.

Sakura was no pushover but Karin was a total bitch and if anything, Sakura didn't need or want to deal with her at that moment. When she reached the exit, she was very lightheaded. Pushing the door open, she stepped out and quickly (as possible) made her way to the girls' restroom. She felt as if she were blindly wandering around but by some miracle, made it to her destination in one piece.

Collapsing on the cool yet dirty tile in one of the stalls, the pinkette clutched her sides in pain. Taking in sharp and short breaths as she leaned against the stall door, she felt an immense pressure within her lower area until it dulled down to a gentle throbbing. As warm crimson liquid trickled down the sides of her legs moments later, Sakura felt as if the world was spinning until darkness finally claimed her.

* * *

_A Few Days Later…_

Sakura calmly stared out of the open second floor window after the last class of the day had ended, a million thoughts running through her mind as she paid no heed to her surroundings. She finally got her period, which according to the school nurse, meant she was officially branded as a young lady.

It was frightening yet relieving at the same time. When she was about 13, she overheard a bunch of girls in her class talking about their experience and it made her wonder when she would get hers.

When she didn't, she questioned Kakashi about it (much to her embarrassment as well as his) and found that some girls received theirs later than others and that she shouldn't worry about that at the time until it did happen.

Parting her lips slightly, she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and tilted her head. The air was warm and heavy with impending rain. She found it strange that the weather had changed so quickly when it was so sunny and perfect earlier that day. Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on the sill and allowed her palms to cradle her chin.

Suddenly, something caught her eye as she directed her view to the ground. A boy with spiked raven colored hair (which really reminded her of a chicken's rear) and dark onyx eyes was walking towards the building.

Finding him rather interesting at the moment, she observed his every feature as best as she could. She knew he was good looking, even though he was two floors below and somewhat far away; Sakura could still make out a majority of his profile.

Shifting her gaze to the other male beside him, she frowned. That boy had asked her out the other day and the memory wasn't a pleasant one. She shook her head as she stood upright. Looking to the raven-haired male once more, she smiled faintly.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he recalled the past events of that day. He and his best friend Naruto had been caught fighting on the rooftop against one of the school's toughest gangs. 

'_Well…'_ he thought, '_those son of a bitches had it coming.'_ As the hyper blonde next to him rambled on and on about how he didn't deserve to get detention with him, Sasuke looked up and saw the strangest sight.

There was a pink-haired girl on the second floor who happened to be looking out the window from one of the classrooms, a thoughtful look playing about her delicate features from what he could tell as he got closer.

How he never noticed her before will remain a complete mystery to him seeing as he never missed a beautiful face when he saw one. He wasn't entirely sure be he could've sworn she was staring at him.

By chance, one of the people from Sasuke's gang approached him with a cheery greeting, successfully snapping the boy out of his musing.

"Yo Sasu-kun!" Suigetsu called out but stopped once he noticed that he wasn't receiving any attention. Following Sasuke's gaze, the man smirked when he discovered that he was staring at the school's ice queen.

"Don't even _think_ about it man."

Snapping his head towards Suigetsu, Sasuke frowned. _What?_

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. The one you've got your eyes on isn't that kinda gal. She's a total ice queen here. 'Sides she's got Kaka-sensei by her side 24/7 so that doesn't help much either." Suigetsu explained lazily as if this tidbit of information were old, which as a matter of fact it kind of was.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if they were fucking each other behind everyone's back and in their own spare time. Hell, anything could be going on between those two!"

Sasuke's frown only deepened when he looked back to the window to find that the pink-haired goddess was no longer there. Damn Suigetsu and his rambling. '_No matter.'_ He thought._ 'I'll have her begging on her knees to go out with me.'_

Soon enough, the frown was turned into a smirk once more as he entered the building, a very confused Naruto trailing behind him.

* * *

Sakura stepped away from the window when she discovered the boy was indeed looking at her. Trembling slightly, she wrapped her arms around herself. All she could think about was her dream…no_ nightmare_ that she had at night. 

"Kakashi-sensei…?" she began softly, a tad unsure how to express what she truly felt at that moment. She wanted to tell him about her dream but a nagging feeling in the back of her mind made her hesitate.

Should she tell him? Shifting emerald pools over to where her silver haired teacher sat reading what appeared to be porn, she continued on knowing that she had his attention despite the fact it looked like he was ignoring her.

"I um…for the past couple days since I "started"…I've been getting this really strange dream…"

Now she knew she had his attention for sure, the book he had been reading was closed and sitting atop the desk, his eye focused on her solely with a serious expression.

"No…not dream…a nightmare… all I see…are these piercing golden eyes…and they just capture me with a look full of malevolence… to be honest…I don't know if what I'm saying makes sense but…I'm scared Kakashi-sensei…it's like they are capable of seeing through me…and then…these arms appear, open wide as if it's inviting me to come into it's embrace an-"

"It's started..." he cut her off abruptly.

Sakura blinked her eyes. Now she was beginning to regret even bringing this up.

"What's started Kakashi-sensei?"

Visibly tensing up, the older man averted his gaze to the window and the darkened sky beyond it.

"The dawn of evil."

Tilting her head in confusion, she opened her mouth to say something but her companion beat her to it.

"You're in danger Sakura. The devil is after you."

**Chapter One-End**

* * *

I think I exaggerated when Sakura first started her period but I believe that it is crucial seeing as her body is indeed weak and that she received it so late. I don't know if that would make sense but…this is a fanfiction after all! Please review and let me know what you think. Criticism is very much welcome! Hell, anything is welcome seeing as I'm rather curious as to what you think of this so far. Is this even worth continuing? Lemme know please!

Chapter 2 Preview!

Sasuke breaks up with his girlfriend and goes after Sakura in hopes of claiming her as his own. At the same time, Sakura discovers that she is chosen by fate to be the mother of evil if the devil happened to get his hands on her. Strangely enough, that same day late after school, a majority of the male staff and students who were in the building become possessed by some force and try to capture Sakura! Will she be caught or rescued?

Find out in the next amazing chapter of _Dawn of Evil!_


	2. Campus Dandy

**Dawn Of Evil**

**SeraphimLullaby**

**Summary:**

The moment Sakura became a woman; she was to be the mother of all evil by fate. Suddenly thrown into a dangerous game, she must not, at all costs, be captured by the devil. Can she escape this whole ordeal in one piece? (AU)

**A/N:**

Thank you to those who actually bothered to review :D You made me smile and motivated me to type this up so…I hate to sound demanding but…reviews equal fuel for Aya-chan! So send some oil this way! XD Oh, and also take no offense about the reference of Sakura's beliefs in this chapter. I'm not too religious myself but I'm still quite thankful. Just a heads up! Oh and pardon any mistakes...

**Thank you:**

Ginny-cry, **Kenya (anonymous review!),** Mittelan (to answer your question...you'll have to read and find out!), **redbloodgoddess, **Name (anonymous review!), **Otaku Addicted Dweeb, **reader (anonymous review!), **and Vylet Lust (Hi P.k.-chan:D)**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto. Never will. Only the plot!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Campus Dandy**

Sakura lifted her head to the sky and flinched when a crystal droplet splattered against her porcelain cheek. Why? Why her? Was fate purposely picking on her just because she was weak and different?

_"Why…?"_ she breathed out softly, questioning no one in particular. She felt…scared, but more so disturbed than frightened. Sakura had never really been that religious, she was thankful and everything but didn't believe in the stuff that the church preached. How would they know what God _truly_ wanted in the first place?

Soon enough, more water drops began to fall until it came to be a downpour of rushing water. In the distance, sure enough, a clap of thunder could be heard followed by a bright flash of lightning. Sakura felt very uneasy. Storms usually calmed her down but something about this one was different. Shaking her head, the pinkette believed that it was merely the information she was given that disturbed her so much.

**5 Minutes ago…**

_"You're in danger Sakura. The devil is after you." Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly. What?_

_"What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" cocking her head slightly, the youth began to think that this was one sick joke but the look in his eye made her reconsider. He would never joke about something like that…would he? _

_"Are you playing jokes? Because if you are…this one isn't funny at all."_

_"I'm not joking. Does it look like I'm trying to make merry? Sakura-chan…your life is at stake here. Tell me why in the hell I would joke about something like that?!" the tone of his voice made her wince. He seemed to be on edge lately…but this, this was a bit too much for her._

_"Sakura, haven't you wondered why you didn't receive your period until now?"_

_Said girl frowned. Of course she wondered! She was beginning to think she was abnormal!_

_"What do you think?! Yes! Tell me then if you know so damned much!" Something inside her just snapped. She didn't know what it was but this felt good. Kakashi looked taken aback at her words but quickly recovered and ran a hand through messy silver locks._

_"…you're destined to be the mother of all evil Sakura. If you were to receive it at a younger age, your body wouldn't be able to handle the stress of pregnancy. I don't know what it was but a curse, a spell…or something was placed on your body to prevent you from menstruating until you were older…The devil has this whole thing planned out…"_

_By this time, Sakura felt herself trembling violently. What in the hell was he talking about?! Noticing she seemed to be having trouble digesting his words, the silver haired teacher sighed._

_"Like I've said before Sakura…the devil is after you…or more specifically, your womb."_

_At those words, Sakura bolted from the room, ignoring the protests of her body and Kakashi's voice._

**Present**

She placed a hand over her chest, hoping that the simple action would somehow still her pounding heart but to no avail. She couldn't help but ask the same question again.

_"Why…? Why…?"_

"Why what?"

Jumping up slightly in response to the masculine voice, Sakura whipped her head to the door and found herself staring at the boy from earlier. _It's him…_She thought silently, _the boy from_ _earlier_... Averting her gaze the moment she realized she was nearly gaping at him, the youth sighed in relief. She didn't even hear the door open!

Thankfully it wasn't Kakashi. She really did not want to face him right now, especially after what he told her. She still needed some time to sort out her feelings and thoughts. Listening to every movement he made, she found that he was crossing the distance between them.

_Please don't let him come any closer! Please…please!!_

To her dismay, he stopped right next to her but not too close. He was at a respectable distance but what surprised her the most was that he merely stood there, his eyes closed and head tilted back, reveling in whatever it was he was thinking or feeling.

So they just stayed there like that, the two enjoying the comfortable silence that had developed between them. Suddenly, the boy began to talk to her again.

"So…girl…w-"

"Sakura."

The raven-haired male paused for a moment before starting up again, though this time, amusement was laced with every word.

_"Sakura._ What brings you to the rooftop? When it's raining and after school might I add?"

Feeling a blush lightly dust her cheeks, the girl pursed her lips and muttered her response.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Chicken head…" she didn't mean to be rude...but she really wasn't in the mood for 20 questions.

With a scowl, the male crossed his arms. He had heard some of his fangirls referring to his hairstyle and how it resembled a chicken's rear. He wasn't too happy with that but learned to deal with it.

"It's Sasuke, thank you very much. Although you must've already known that…" he trailed off there, as if hoping for her to catch onto who he really was.

"No, Sasuke-san, I apologize…I've never heard of you before."

As a look of surprise slapped him across the face, Sasuke found himself slightly confused. Someone not knowing…or even_ hearing_ of him was something new. The whole school knew him…well, he thought the whole school did. Now Sasuke knew he wanted her more than ever. She wasn't even acting fangirlish! Most girls would swoon at first glance. This was certainly interesting…

"I see, Sakura-san. Again, out of pure curiosity, why are you up here? Had a fight with your _boyfriend?"_ He was smirking again.

He was met with silence. Staring at the girl intently, he found something about the air around her to be very strange. It was cold, and…lonely? With another scowl, Sasuke went to place a hand on her shoulder but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes.

Fear.

She was scared. Any fool could see that. Why though? He couldn't help but wonder. Now he was beginning to regret saying what he did. He only said that to get something out of her, but this wasn't what he expected.

_Shit..._

"Sakura-san…? Are you…alright?"

She was far from alright. The poor thing was trembling. Tucking his hands into his pant pockets, the male looked away as she sank to her knees. He felt the sudden urge to go and embrace her, whispering words of comfort and reassurance but with the way she looked…she didn't want to be touched by anyone or anything. He didn't know why but something told him that she wasn't like any other girl and that if he chose to do what he intended she wouldn't throw herself on him.

_To hell with it…_ He thought and knelt down beside her, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the youth's small frame. Sasuke nearly shoved her off when he felt her respond rather violently, a pair of hands clutching the front of his soaked shirt tightly. He hated being touched without permission. Then again, he let it slide when he also felt how bad her shaking really was.

_Relax Sasuke…play the nice guy and coax her into being yours…this'll pay off in the end…just you wait and see…_ the young man thought as he began to rub small circles on her back in hopes that it would comfort her in someway.

After a few moments, she seemed to pull herself together. Taking a deep breath, the girl pulled away from him and smiled faintly. Noticing the faint shade of crimson stain her cheeks, he too couldn't help but bust out a smile.

"I…I apologize Sasuke-san…I…didn't mean to breakdown like that…It's just that…I'm having a bit of a rough time right now and I guess that I needed a shoulder to lean on…thank you…even if you didn't want to…thank you…"

With that, she moved away from him completely and brought herself to her feet. She began to miss his warmth already… Bowing slightly to him, Sakura willed herself to smile once more.

"Before I go…I'm rather curious myself…why are you here?" not missing the playfulness within her tone, Sasuke smirked.

"Meh…just ditching detention." Seeing her frown, he tilted his head slightly. He didn't get an answer but then again...maybe it was better that he didn't. Whatever it was that made her so frightened couldn't have been good. So he didn't want to get involved in that.

"Ah…but that's bad Sasuke-san…oh well…Kakashi-sensei must be worried seeing as I ran out on him…I must go now Sasuke-san…I apologize once more for today's incident." Turning around, she proceeded to go to the door but paused as she heard his voice.

"Sakura…what…is _he_ to you…?"

Blinking her eyes, the girl frowned. Now he was getting to damn nosy. What went on between Kakashi-sensei and her was no one else's business.

"I believe that is none of your business Sasuke-san. Good day."

And then she left him to chew on her words.

* * *

Sakura felt two things the moment she left the raven-haired boy behind: Irritation and regret. She felt rude for saying what she did but he was just poking his nose in a place that it didn't belong. With a huff, she took caution when she descended the staircase. 

Her body was soaked and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was cold and uncomfortable. Not only because she was wearing white but the fact that her outfit clung to her every curve, exposing her rather effectively.

Crossing her arms over her chest as she huffed once more, the girl's thoughts trailed back to Sasuke. From what she could tell, he was even more handsome up close than from far away. Sakura shook her head, she couldn't afford to crush on anyone now!

Especially if she was to be the mother of all evil! For all she knew, he could be the devil himself! Trying to tempt her so that she would give in willingly. Well that devil had another thing or two coming! Shivering from the cold, she felt stupid for going up there in the first place. Lately, she'd been feeling a lot of things.

_Fuu…uufuuu…_

Pausing the moment she heard the sound, Sakura slowly backed up and peered into a dark classroom. The instinct to run coursed throughout her body but she was drawn to the sound and strange presence lingering within.

Timidly setting foot within the room, she looked from side to side as if to confirm that nothing was going to lunge at her. Sakura hardly remembered going all the way in. All she knew was that something was terribly wrong.

Before she knew it, a pair of arms were wrapped around her midsection as she gasped and turned around in shock. It was the hyper blonde kid she saw with Sasuke. Struggling within his grasp, she found it hard to break free.

"Let me go!"

_"Woman…master's woman…"_ he whispered as his breath caressed the back of her neck. She didn't know how she did it but she managed to push him away from her, only to stumble back into someone else. Feeling one wrap around her waist and chest, Sakura cried out weakly. Where was Kakashi-sensei when she needed him?! Now she was going to be raped and humiliated by the entire school population when they found her battered body in the janitor's closet or something.

"…is…nice…come…little girl…_master_ awaits…" The new voice said in a rather hollow tone. Wait a minute…Sakura thought. She recognized this voice! Tilting her head back, she literally felt all the air leaving her.

It was Izumo-sensei! What in the hell was he talking about?! _Master?_ Suddenly, it hit Sakura like a tidal wave. The devil. It had to be him! She doubted anyone in the school was a witch or magical being. He must've possessed them! There was no other explination.

Now she knew she had to do anything in her power not to let these freaks get the better hand! Stamping on his foot with all her might, Sakura felt a burst of energy flow throughout her body. It was her feral instinct. Like a cornered animal ready to fight back.

Sakura thought he released her due to the pain but was terribly wrong when she felt herself falling. Even then, after the impact she pulled herself together as quick as she could and began to scream and writhe when the blonde kid began pawing at her bare thighs.

Sadly it all came to an end when Izumo easily pinned her to the floor with his body weight. Straddling her waist, Sakura felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. So this was how it was going to be…she was going to be raped and then brought to the bastard devil to be some stupid baby-making machine.

All she could feel were his hands raking down her chest. Now the tears began to fall. She began to sob rather loudly as the buttons of her wet shirt popped and flew, scattering in many directions.

He was tearing the piece of clothing off. She knew this wasn't Izumo. He was so much kinder than this, and so much more respectable as well. There was no way he would do this on his own free will.

"I-Izumo-sensei p-please…! Get a hold of yourself!" she choked out. The blonde boy was holding down her hands and her legs were pretty much out of the picture seeing as well…she did have a full grown man straddling her!

Feeling him begin to work on her skirt, Sakura felt a wave of new tears. No no no! This just couldn't happen to her! Shaking her head side to side in a feeble attempt to rid her head of horrible thoughts, she tried to scream as loud as she could.

"HELP! PLEASE!" Apparently the blonde found it annoying seeing as he covered her mouth with his large hand and watched Izumo carry on with what he was doing, or trying to do.

* * *

Around 5 minutes after the pink-haired goddess left, Sasuke began to collect himself to leave as well. What she had said stunned him. No one had spoken to him like that and he didn't like it one bit. He had to admit though, she had spunk and he liked that in a girl. 

What good were they if they were robotic? He thought her to be that way at first by the tone of her voice but immediately brushed that fact aside. As he made his way down the steps, his sharp hearing picked up the sound of struggling and crying.

He normally wouldn't give a damn, assuming that one of the school's sluts were probably getting themselves laid in class but these sounds were more desperate. Especially the sound of her sobbing.

Girls in pleasure wouldn't sob that way, he of all people would know. Picking up the pace a tad, he frowned when he heard the whole, "I-Izumo-sensei p-please…! Get a hold of yourself!"

That was new; he didn't think Izumo had the balls to do such a thing as rape or sex...in a classroom!

"HELP! PLEASE!"

Now Sasuke ran, that voice was hardly mistakable, especially when he had only conversed with the owner only moments ago. Nearly missing the classroom he heard the cry from, the ebony haired boy grabbed onto the door frame, pulling himself back and froze at the sight before him.

Sakura was pinned beneath Izumo as he attempted to ravish her while Naruto was holding her down, an empty look on their faces as they carried out this task. The girl was in tears as Izumo tried ripping the skirt off. He had already succeeded in destroying her shirt.

With a growl, he charged forward and lunged for the monster that dare lay a hand on his angel. Before he even reached said monster, a great force knocked him to the side, causing his back to collide with a few desks. Naruto had cut him off!

"Naruto! What in the hell are you doing?!" he ground out and pushed himself up. Receiving no response what so ever, the Uchiha found his anger rapidly rising. He had his share of women but rape was unthinkable! Hearing Sakura wail followed by a loud rip, Sasuke knew time wasn't on his side.

"Naruto, if you don't move now, I will take you down."

No response.

Suddenly said blonde came at Sasuke with killer intent and the two began to scuffle.

* * *

Sakura felt so helpless. Her soon to be rapist had ripped her skirt off and was beginning to work on her underwear. Shutting her eyes tightly thinking it was the end, his weight was lifted off of her body. No longer feeling Izumo on top of her, she found that two men in black trench coats with red clouds had restrained him. 

Sniffling loudly and pushing herself backwards, in fear that they might attempt the same thing, Sakura looked to the side to see how Sasuke was. It turns out that he had been the victor in the little scuffle, Naruto knocked out cold. Trouble was, Sasuke happened to be held back by another pair of men wearing the same attire as the other two.

Turning her attention back to the men in front of her, she sat up fully and backed herself into a wall. Covering her body with the remaining scraps of clothing adorning her body, Sakura lowered her gaze and spoke in a shaky voice.

"P-Please…I beg of you…leave me alone…I…I'll hurt you!"

"As if you can hurt anyone in the state you are in little girl… besides, we aren't here to hurt you. It isn't our job..." a smooth, velvety voice called out to her. Watching a pair of feet come into her view, the pinkette began to shiver violently again. Never had she been so exposed and humiliated. At least she didn't lose her virginity…

Feeling gentle hands pull her to her feet, Sakura began to cry all over again. Launching herself into the person's chest, the girl no longer cared who they were; all she knew was that they weren't going to do her any harm. She could tell by the tone of his voice. As a soft yet warm material was wrapped around her thin frame, she hesitantly looked up and saw a pair of beautiful, crimson eyes.

"Are you alright?" he questioned softly, not wanting to frighten her more than she already was.

Merely nodding in response, Sakura felt for what seemed the hundredth time that day, more tears. Hearing a growl in the corner, she snapped her head towards it and blinked her eyes when she saw a look of malice in her would-have-been savior's eyes.

"Itachi…." Sasuke spat. The man he addressed as Itachi threw a nod his direction in acknowledgement.

"Not now foolish little brother. We must leave here. This school is a potential possessing ground. The girl isn't safe."

And with that, the occupants of the room exited the premises cautiously.

* * *

**The next day…**

Sasuke frowned when he found that Sakura hadn't come to school today. Hell, he didn't blame her at all for the matter, not after what she'd been through. He tried to follow her and his brother's gang back to her place but they simple forbade it as well as she.

All she did was bid him a soft goodbye and that it was best if he didn't get himself involved. Sure, he was pissed but he would get it out of her sooner or later. Anything his brother was involved in was bad news. He just hoped that Sakura would be alright. He didn't want anything to happen to her before he had her.

Which brought him to the present now. He was waiting for Karin to arrive up on the roof. He decided to break it off with her, believing that he didn't have a chance with Sakura if he was still trapped in a relationship.

He didn't have to wait long.

A girl with chin length hair came bounding through the doors, a curious yet happy expression plastered onto her features.

"Ne! Sasuke-kuuun!" she called out as she ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

He let her do it but soon pried her hands off of him none-too-gently, the action earning a questioning look from her.

"Sasu-"

"We're over, Karin."

He would've laughed at the expression she wore if he were anyone else but he was an Uchiha and they simply didn't do that. Karin's mouth resembled that of a fish, opening and closing slowly as if she couldn't find the right words to say. Which she couldn't.

"W-What?! What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"You heard me."

Suddenly, anger crossed her "angelic" features as she began to poke his chest threateningly.

"What the hell! I know! It's that pink-haired bitch! Isn't it?! I heard from Suigetsu that you were staring at her yesterday! Sasuke-kun! I can't believe this! You can't do this to me! Not especially after I cut my beautiful long hair just for you! You asked me and I did it! So now I'm asking you not to do this to me!"

She was practically screeching at him. It hurt his ears a bit considering that they were sensitive. Giving her a cold look, he shrugged before walking past her, hands in his pant pockets.

"Not my problem anymore. We are over."

And with that, Sasuke left.

**Chapter Two-End**

* * *

Haha! Another chapter:D Though...out of curiosity...do you want Sakura to be with Itachi? Or Sasuke? Or perhaps none of them? Please let me know! I can work with any decision but I need your vote! 

Itachi?

Sasuke?

None?

Please cast in your vote by Tuesday, the 21st (of this month! Duh..) Oh...and review...because if you do...I might post a preview chapter at the end of the next chapter:D

SL signing out!


	3. Pessimism

**Dawn Of Evil**

**SeraphimLullaby**

**Summary:**

The moment Sakura became a woman; she was to be the mother of all evil by fate. Suddenly thrown into a dangerous game, she must not, at all costs, be captured by the devil. Can she escape this whole ordeal in one piece[AU

**A/N:**

I was supposed to post this up sooner but…life and things got in the way. Sorry. My computer freaked out on me. Not cool. Oh well…here's your chapter. And again sorry, but this time to the Sasuke lovers. Itachi totally beat him so Sakura goes with him. Which is totally fine because no offense…I'm more of an Itachi person anyways.

**Thank you:**

Otaku Addicted Dweeb,** The Reviewer known as Name (lol, nonetheless I like your name. Original! I guess…lol), **psalmofsummer, **AngelFox23, **uchihaXharuno luv3r, **Kenya (Anonymous Reviewer! I know it was hard to decide! That's why I let you guys do the work…As for the surprise…you'll see…), **RosieRose, **Mittelan(Anonymous Reviewer :D), **Pixel-the-evil-fairy (Karin always has it coming…), **lost angel 777, **akasha (Anonymous Reviewer! Meh…well this'll be an ItaSaku so no worries!), **ThePinkBunniesLeader (You'll just have to wait and see!), **lol (Anonymous Reviewer!), **CeruleanRider, **les-liaisons-dangereuses (You're getting your wish…), **MerodiPansa (You'll find out who the devil is in good time…), **and rebel-girl for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Pessimism**

In the moonlight, the front lawn appeared to be a ghostly silver ruffled by the coming and going of wind. Throughout the day, Sakura had slept and dreamt about him. Him and those haunting golden eyes. From what she could tell, his beauty was inhuman but she couldn't make out his features that well. All she knew was that he was the devil, and that he was after her.

Sakura wrapped a fleece blanket around her slender frame and shivered. The air had turned cold. After that incident at the school, she discovered something horrifying. The man in her dreams had become bolder recently and began to touch her, tracing meaningless patterns on her stomach. What was disturbing about this was that she had enjoyed it, every single time his flesh made contact with hers. Even though she tried her very best to not give in, it was getting difficult to do so.

Sakura frowned as she gazed out the window. All her life she wished to have something exciting happen, something life changing. She never expected this though. Now she regretted ever having that thought. Sighing softly, the girl rested her head on her knees.

What if the devil really got her? Would she really have to…have sex with him? What about Kakashi-sensei? What will happen to him? He can't always be there to protect her…Then again…she was also putting his life as well as many others in danger. So why shouldn't she give her body up to the de-

_No._

Sakura shook her head. She wouldn't think about that right now. Silently slipping out of the window, the youth's feet met cold grass. Sometimes she was grateful that her room was on the first floor.

Moving about the small shrub garden that backed the lawn, she reached the large tree with a branch that was perfect enough to tie a swing to. Strangely, something hung from that branch but it was no child's toy.

Sakura looked up, trying to locate the presence she felt. Nearly jumping up in surprise, the pinkette found herself staring into the eyes of one of her many bodyguards, Itachi. Holding a hand over her heart, as she usually did to calm herself, she blinked her eyes and offered him a small smile. She was caught. Then again…she could never get passed him…

"What are you doing girl?" his smooth voice pierced the air, shattering the silence. Sakura flinched and averted her gaze, smile still in place.

"Well…I was going to climb this tree but…it seems that someone else is occupying it."

She hoped that he would get the hint that she wasn't going to run off, that she was only out because she wanted to. After being cooped up for awhile…anyone would want to get outside, even if it was in the _middle_ of the _night_.

A brow was raised as he listened to her. He assumed she wanted up so he scooted over slightly, though it wasn't much. Watching her every movement carefully, the man frowned internally. He should've never accepted this job. Sure, he did all sorts of wacky "missions" and "infiltrations" but this…it was different. It sounded ridiculous at first but then…exciting at the same time.

Why he shouldn't have accepted this mission was because of the girl. He didn't know what it was but there was definitely something in her that he found… enticing.

It was like an invisible magnet or string was pulling them together, though she didn't seem that aware of it as he was. Itachi hadn't felt many emotions in such a long time…to be able to again made him uncomfortable and very irritated. He worked hard to be rid of them and he didn't want all of that work to go to waste all over a little girl he had to protect.

He hardly knew her, that was truth but that didn't change the fact that he was attracted to her. She didn't look that bad, a petite form with the curves in all the right places. Sure the pink hair was a bit strange but it suited her, strangely.

Hell, she was almost like his female counterpart, except she expressed things more freely than he did. She was quiet and reserved but spoke her mind when she felt the need and was rather intelligent. _Almost_ like him.

She was everything he wanted in a woman but the problem was…he didn't want one. Or at least he never did until he first laid eyes on her. She was so vulnerable and scared, like a deer caught in headlights. He found her look of fear absolutely adorable and one day, wished to see it on her face again, even if he had to be the source of it.

Hearing movement beneath him, he looked down and found the object of his thoughts gone. Immediately alert, his crimson orbs scanned over the perimeter beneath and swiftly turned to the side when he discovered (with relief) that the girl was only attempting to climb the tree as she had intended to do so before he questioned her.

Seeing her struggle, the man sighed softly in mock irritation and leaned over slightly, offering the frail girl a hand. Looking up and blushing in embarrassment, she stubbornly refused his help and went back to the trunk in hopes that she could somehow plan out where to put her feet.

Itachi smirked slightly behind the length of trench coat that covered his face in amusement at the rejection due to her determination. She was so weak and fragile but here she was, trying to prove that she could be just like anyone else. Too bad her attempts were pretty much futile.

Rolling his eyes inwardly, the male pushed himself off the spot he had been sitting on and landed on the ground soundlessly. Straightening himself out quickly yet gracefully, he approached the girl and gently placed his hands under her arms.

Yelping softly in shock, the pinkette looked to him with curiosity and discovered that he was only trying to help her up. Though she was upset at the idea that she couldn't even climb a tree, she was even more upset that she had to be helped.

With a sigh of defeat, she allowed the man to push her up, letting her grab onto the branch and pulling her body into a sitting position. Not too long after that he pulled himself up as well, though with much ease. She felt a tad jealous but didn't think too much on that. She needed to not think for a moment and just relax.

"Itachi-san?"

"Hn…?"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Silence fell upon them as he contemplated this. When Sakura thought he wasn't going to answer, she opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

"No. I don't. Believing that your life is predetermined is weak. If you were strong, you'd make your own path."

"…Oh…I see…"

"What makes you ask this?"

"I was just curious…that's all…" she responded softly and lowered her gaze to her lap.

Not even bothering to press on with the matter, Itachi fell back into being quiet. It wasn't his business after all. Feeling a slight pressure rest on his right shoulder, he found that the pinkette was resting her head there.

Not sure what to do at first, he just sat there and stared at her. Hearing her breathing slow down considerably, he frowned. She had fallen asleep on him.

_I'll have to teach her not to be so trusting next time…for all she could know, I could be working for the devil…(sigh)_

Itachi carefully shifted to the side and pulled her into his arms. Jumping off the branch and landing as he did before, he brought her in the way she came out and left, retiring to his own room.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up to a loud knocking on her bedroom door. With a groan, she rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head, hoping to block out the annoying sound. 

"Pinky! It's five in the afternoon!" a gruff voice called out. "Get your lazy ass up! Kakashi wants to talk to ya!"

Ignoring what he had said, she mumbled a "go away" and snuggled into the soft bed sheets and mattress. Hearing the door slam open followed by heavy footsteps, Sakura squealed when the covers were pulled off of her none-too-gently. With a scowl, she pushed herself up, looking at the intruder in the process and nearly screamed.

Kisame, her blue-skinned guard (strange enough), was no more than three inches away from her face and the grin he sported scared the crap out of her. She could've sworn he was from a family of sharks what with the teeth he had. Scrambling away from him, he burst out laughing and turned around to leave. Calling out over his shoulder as he left, she felt like punching him.

"Kakashi said you have 5 minutes to get ready before he gets up here and drags you down there himself."

Shuddering lightly, she shook her head. Hopping out of bed and stretching briefly, Sakura yawned and proceeded to the bathroom to take care of business. Coming out moments later, she changed into a pair of jeans and a loose white button up shirt that went down to her knees.

Brushing her hair back quickly, she realized she hadn't taken her medicine yet. Pulling out an all too familiar bottle full of pills, she popped two out onto the palm of her hand and went into the bathroom once more, drinking from the sink and swallowing.

Instantly feeling better, she proceeded to leave the room and seek out Kakashi. It wasn't long before she found him. He was in his usual place, the house office, feet propped up on the desk with a familiar book in hand.

Sakura rolled her eyes when she looked at the title. It was one of his stupid perverted books again. She'd have to confiscate that later…

It was then that she noticed her bodyguards were all in the room as well. They seemed rather bored, arms either crossed or used to prop their head up. Blushing faintly in embarrassment, she cleared her throat to get attention. Getting the desired affect, Kakashi looked up and offered her what appeared to be a smile. He then directed his gaze at the seat in front of the desk and gestured for her to sit down.

Carefully placing herself in the chair, a little self-conscious of the others in the room, she placed her hands on her lap and stared at her guardian, waiting patiently.

"Hello Sakura."

She merely nodded in response to his warm greeting, causing the look in his eye to turn serious.

"I want to talk to you about something…"

When she made it clear that she was waiting and listening, he jumped straight to it.

"As you know, you are to be evil's mother. Now…Sakura, I just want to lay down some rules, first of all for your safety. When you return to school, one of the Akatsuki will follow you wherever you go, that way they'll be able to help you when in need. You cannot go anywhere without these guys now." He paused, seeing the slightest change in her expression. She was not happy with this.

"Sakura…I just want you to know that you aren't the first one this has happened to. A long time ago, a beautiful fair maiden named Tsunade was pursued, just like you are now. She is your ancestor, Sakura. The devil was so infatuated with her but she loved another, Dan. They were so in love with one another and the devil was very jealous. Tsunade was a strong woman, capable of taking down whatever stood in her way. She was so powerful, but with her power came her special ability.

She knew how to heal people, Sakura. Once every two hundred years, he was somehow given the opportunity to leave hell and find a woman who was to bear his child. That child was said to be the most powerful being, if born. Its powers could be used to take over the world, even heaven."

"Let me guess," Sakura cut in," Tsunade was so strong that he thought the child would possess both of their strengths, making it godly?"

Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yes. The scary thing is though, the devil planned on using the child as a vessel when it would be older, giving him all of it's abilities and what not. Anyways, the devil wanted her so much but was angry that she was with another.

When that day came that he would walk the earth once more, he possessed her best friend, Jiraiya. He even took her little brother. Tsunade was frightened when she discovered that Jiraiya was not himself and found that her brother was gone. Before she even got the chance to go look for her brother, Jiraiya got a hold on her. She begged him to let her go but he didn't listen to her. Suddenly, she was knocked out and when she came to sometime later, she was in a strange place.

She was naked and bound to a cross halfway into the ground. Her legs were tucked beneath her and for some strange reason, she felt sore. It was then that the devil told her of his plan as he fondled her, enjoying her despair. He told her what he felt but didn't expect much when she responded. It was as he expected.

He didn't care though, he had what he wanted. He even killed her little brother slowly in front of her eyes, basking in his blood and her cries of pain. What he didn't expect though was that Dan had somehow managed to break into his lair.

Dan rushed up to her and cried out in joy when he found she was alive and well. Untying her battered body, he cradled her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Tsunade began to cry, noting that he was badly injured himself, a sword at his side. She told him everything the devil had told her and began to cry harder when he merely kissed her tenderly. He said that no matter what happened, he would always love her, and that whether her body was ruined by the devil or not, she would always be beautiful in his eyes.

Tsunade apologized when she found that she had no healing magic left and smiled when he did. She also told him about the devil's child being inside her. He said it was alright and he picked his sword up. He knew that there was nothing else that they could do but kill her and that if he didn't, everyone would be doomed. With one last kiss, he drove the sword through his back and through Tsunade's stomach, not having the heart to stab her first.

He explained to her that he couldn't live without her and refused to live on if she wasn't at his side. They died in each other's arms and the devil was furious when he found out later. He then made a vow that he would pursue the women of her bloodline until he achieved his goal."

When he finished the story, Sakura's eyes were hidden beneath her bangs. Kakashi could tell she was crying though.

"Sakura, please understand that I'm only going to be hard on you until that day passes. You are like a daughter to me and…you are so precious. You are my life, Sweetie, and I don't know what I'll do if something ever happened to you."

At those words, Sakura got up from her seat quickly and ran around to Kakashi, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shirt. Sensing that this was a good time to leave, the Akatsuki got up silently and left the room.

"What do you think, yeah?" one of the members known as Deidara piped up.

"Tobi thinks that's twisted!" said boy responded. Itachi merely kept up his emotionless mask and said nothing, clearly thinking about something. Kisame nodded in agreement to Tobi's response.

"That is some twisted shit. Poor girl."

"_Jashin this is so stupid_." A silver haired man ground out and stormed off to his room, apparently slightly, note _slightly, _disturbed with this whole situation.

As each member went to their respective room, Itachi was the only one to stay behind. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for her to come out.

* * *

Itachi attempted to listen in on their conversation time to time, picking up tidbits of info and whatnot. About an hour later, a miserable looking Sakura sauntered out of the office and rubbed at her eyes. This reminded him of a child's actions, the way she pawed at her eyes to wipe away any remaining tears. When she looked up at him, she managed to smile a little. 

"I apologize about that Itachi-san…I also hope I haven't made you wait long..."

He shook his head and waited for her to approach him. If anything, he learned in their time together that she was easily frightened or alert by sudden actions and that it was best for her to make the first move when she saw fit. She was such a strange girl.

"I'm going back to school tomorrow…it has been a couple of days now…and I've missed a lot…so…um…please accompany me…" she said softly. Her hands suddenly became very interesting to her at that moment, he noticed, as she twiddled them.

"Alright." He responded softly as well.

Noting her exhaustion, he pointed out that she should probably rest now. With that being said, he walked her back to her room like the gentleman he was and bid her a goodnight.

* * *

For the next hour or two, she thought about what she had been told. How horrible it must've been for that Tsunade woman, losing everything all because someone wanted her for himself. She wondered if she would get through this in one piece. She also wondered what would happen if she did get captured. 

_Maybe it won't be as bad as you think it'll be…_

A small voice at the back of her head said.

_Your heart and mind says no but your body says yes…just give in Sakura…you know what you'll receive if you do…_

Shaking her head violently, Sakura growled.

_You always wanted adventure, something exciting to happen... My dear...why not take the opportunity now that it is given to you? All you have to do is gi-_

"Stop it…" she muttered softly. The offer sounded tempting but she just didn't want to. It wasn't worth it, she decided. No way in hell would she give up her virginity to some creep who was God-knows-how-old. Feeling tired once more, she crawled into bed and sighed. This whole thing was mentally exhausting. Though she hadn't been awake that long, she just wanted to sleep again.

Before Sakura succumbed to the comforting darkness of her dreams that night, she began to think that the outcome of this ordeal wasn't going to be a good one.

As she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she dreamt about those same eyes, hands, and touches, though this time, she gave into them entirely.

* * *

Bam! Chapter Three! Err…Sakura gets tired fast, no? Lol I know that was strange but still! Time flew! Er…yeah. Go with the flow! And if there are any mistakes...let me know please! 

(Points down) You know the drill!!


End file.
